


闻舟渡我

by llkismet



Category: one d - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 同人, 耽美, 默读 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llkismet/pseuds/llkismet
Summary: 喜欢的小天使们，留个戳，爱你们！





	闻舟渡我

※醉酒渡【R18预警】 过于详细……  
※小别胜新婚，老大爷挡不住嘟嘟的诱惑啊  
※莫名羞耻，天使们凑合看，文笔一般  
渡渡趁着骆闻舟出警，和狐朋狗友小聚了一下，渡渡把握着骆闻舟还有两天才能回来，喝了点酒 {渡渡的点可不是点到为止}……  
从车上下来，费渡朝朋友们摆摆手，转身向熟悉的地方走去，酒精催促着费渡不断想起骆闻舟。昏黄的灯光下，费渡的影子被拉得很长，纤弱的身子随风不住的晃着。费渡迷离的目光在影子上停留了一会儿，只有一个人，以前习惯了一个人的时候没觉得，但现在他的世界已经被另一个人侵入，他的人，他的心，他的全部。纤细修长的手指覆在玄关上，一声熟悉的吱呀声，门被打开。费渡扶着衣架，沿着墙壁，按下开关，屋子里变得明亮。他久久低着头，胃里的酒精因子不断活跃着，翻涌着。他刚想走近茶几，抬起头，心里重重地敲了一下。

骆闻舟坐在沙发上，眼睛紧紧的盯着费渡。实际上，骆闻舟工作一结束，就撂下善后工作，连夜往回赶。那个他心心念念的人啊，也不知道这几天他是怎么过的，有没有好好吃饭，有没有好好睡觉，有没有通宵游戏，有没有喝酒？心里抓狂似的烦躁着，因任务与他几天都不能联系。火急火燎地赶回家，却发现没有人，抓起手机拨打那串熟悉的号码，没人接？？骆闻舟就差打110了，虽然自己本身就是。在刚想出门寻找时，玄关踉跄着传来声响，心里的石头落下。他转身坐在沙发上等着那个人出现在自己的面前。酒精缓缓冲击着骆闻舟的等待，喝酒了？

费渡望向骆闻舟的眼神从迷离中散射出光亮。“师兄，你……”话还没说完，费渡便被骆闻舟直接拽到沙发上，怕拽疼了他，发狠似的手顿了下，费渡的身子陷在柔软中，抬眼看那日思夜想的面容。骆闻舟抚上费渡水汽迷离的双眼，红得发烫的双颊，“怎么不听话，又喝酒？”骆闻舟语气有点嗔怪，但柔软的口气充斥着诉不尽的温柔。费渡抬起双手，环上骆闻舟的脖颈：“就一点儿，师兄，我想你了。”费渡将骆闻舟拉近，温热的气息扑在骆闻舟的脸上。

他望着费渡微睁的桃花眼，娇艳的面容在 灯光下越发诱人。他望着，却怎么也忍不住，覆上他微启的双唇，呼吸一下比一下粗重。费渡手上手上微微用力，灵活的反客为主，温热游走在唇齿之间，紧紧地吸引着对方深入，想溺死在这爱的漩涡里。费渡不安分的双手沿着脊骨一路向下，一下一下压制着骆闻舟生气的冲动，手从衣摆向上探去，微凉的指碰上炙热的身体，冰与火般的纠缠着，不忍离开。

骆闻舟残存的理智将他抽离，费渡睁开双眼疑惑地望着他，骆闻舟按下费渡想作妖的爪子：“宝贝，你喝醉了，我去给你熬点醒酒药。”骆闻舟是真的不忍心，喝醉的费渡像毒药般吸引着他深陷，但他知道费渡的身子虚弱，喝了酒就更不能折腾了。食髓知味，费渡哪里肯放手，双腿紧紧地缠上骆闻舟的腰。环在颈后的双手紧了紧：“师兄，我没醉，我不喝药，你就是我的药。”说着下颚微微扬起，轻咬住了骆闻舟的下唇，拉近骆闻舟的身子。温热的气息一下一下打进耳蜗，打在心上，痒痒的，一点一点把骆闻舟的理智消磨殆尽。

“师兄，我要……”费渡咬着骆闻舟的耳垂，一路逡巡着向上，舌尖滑过耳鬂，脸颊，细腻的触感让骆闻舟缓缓吐了口气，“师兄，师兄，……”偏偏费渡还一下下轻唤着他的名字。燥热席卷全身，他微微偏头，迎上那个不安分的舌头，什么理智，什么顾虑，一时间灰飞烟灭，骆闻舟一用力挣开费渡衬衣上处的几粒纽扣，沿着脖颈一路游走，舔舐，亲咬，引得费渡半弓起身子。

费渡只觉得身体从上到下升起一股火，双手只顾撩开骆闻舟的衣服，勾起骆闻舟的下颚，费渡发狠似的吻上他的唇，丧失理智般的回归野兽的本性，疯魔地撕扯着，啃咬着，不一会儿，俩人就赤诚相见了。

骆闻舟低声喘着粗气，手抚上费渡格外晕红的脸颊，温凉的手碰上炙热的肌肤，费渡偏头蹭蹭骆闻舟的手，身下的费渡少了份执拗，温顺的直冲进他的心里，陷在那片柔软之地，怎么也走不出来。胜雪的玉肌和绯红的脸颊相得益彰，看得骆闻舟心都醉了。强压制野豹般内心的横冲直撞。骆闻舟重新吻上费渡的唇，一只手沿着费渡脖颈，滑到胸前的小红樱，好一阵爱抚，费渡一阵阵的颤抖着，偏还不知死活小猫般的舔舐着骆闻舟的肩颈，让骆闻舟心里升起一阵阵欲火。带着润滑剂，骆闻舟的手滑进蜜穴。

“呜……”费渡触电似的扬起脖颈，骆闻舟立刻调转体位，另一只手抚上费渡前端的昂扬，“呜…啊…师兄，慢，慢点……”费渡忽然失去了主动权，双手无处安放，在情爱的浩瀚中沉醉着，费渡的双手向后摸索着，环住骆闻舟的脖颈，回过头肆意咬着骆闻舟。费渡细碎的呜咽和呻吟钻进他的耳朵，骆闻舟又加了一根手指，向深处游走。“不 ……师兄，闻舟，别……太深了。”骆闻舟好似没听见般的加快了手上抽插得速度，一下一下冲击着那块软肉，费渡只感到一会儿天上，一会儿地下，语无伦次地说着:“慢，慢点，闻舟……别……”骆闻舟看着费渡迷离的双眼：“宝贝儿，你说什么，是这吗？”说着狠狠推了推指尖，又伺机进入一指，费渡双手虚虚地环着骆闻舟，向后仰着，骆闻舟咬上费渡的喉结，只感到费渡一阵颤抖，手下阵阵湿润，身后的手猛地进攻，费渡还没来得及说出拒绝的字句，便感到身下一阵绵软，身下再次释放出来。骆闻舟抽出手，望着费渡虚弱却餍足的面容，感到一阵满足。

他心心念念的宝贝儿，不能再折腾这个小人儿了。想着，骆闻舟便起身，放下手中双目微闭的小人儿，准备去浴室解决，可还没放下，手中的小人儿便睁开了双眼，立刻环上他的腰，贴近他的耳朵：“师兄，我要你。”  
未完待续【想看的留个戳，明天更】  
原谅我卡肉，真不是故意的，时间原因，求原谅啊

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的小天使们，留个戳，爱你们！


End file.
